Team Robot Dojo
Team Robot Dojo was a team predominately from Colorado, with assistance from members in Minnesota, that competed in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The Team Team captain Mike Konshak from Colorado designed and built two robots for the show; Propeller-Head and Diskotek. Propeller-Head was entered by Mike and his wife Becky. They were joined by Jacob Holland, a 13-year-old from a family at Mike's church, who drove the robot during its appearance on Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Diskotek was captained by Mike's motor supplier Norm Domholt of NPC Robotics from Minnesota. Norm was joined by his son Eric, who drove the robot during Nickelodeon Robot Wars, and engineering student Michael Gallaway, for whom Mike Konshak had provided welding on a robot entered in BattleBots. The two robots enjoyed differing levels of success. Propeller-Head reached the Grand Final of the US Championship in US Season 2 and won the Nickelodeon Mayhem competition, while Diskotek lost in the first round of both competitions. Team Robot Dojo was one of eight US teams to compete in Nickelodeon Robot Wars with multiple robots. Like several other teams, one of the loanerbots was given to Team Robot Dojo - Humdrum, which competed in the Nickelodeon House Robot Rebellion. Robots Propeller-Head.png|Propeller-Head Diskotek.jpg|Diskotek Humdrum.JPG|Humdrum Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars PyRAMadroid.jpg|PyRAMidroid, the team's BattleBots entry FlexyFlyer.jpg|Flexy-Flyer, Robotica Season 2 champion Agitator_BB5_1.jpg|Propeller-Head as Agitator for BattleBots Season 5.0 Cudenver_sfb01.jpg|CU-Denver Demagogue Weewillywedgyunderpants.jpg|Wee Willy Wedgy Agitator_portrait_med.jpg|The original Agitator Proam_sfb01.jpg|The first version of Pro-AM Pro_am5.jpg|Pro-AM in its BattleBots Season 5.0 form Kumite_fff.jpg|Kumite and Full Frontal Fulcrum Tinbender.jpg|Tinbender Flying-w.jpg|Flying-W Wedgeward-ho_whtbk.jpg|Wedgeward-Ho! Me-Me_wb.jpg|Me-Me The team also built several other robots for other robot combat competitions. These include; *'Flexy-Flyer' - A heavyweight, winner of the second season of Robotica. The robot was separated into two halves, which could flex and bend independently of the other half, while the robot's good control and pushing power led to its victories in obstacle courses and pushing matches. *'PyRAMidroid', A heavyweight, which competed in BattleBots Seasons 3.0 and 4.0. *'Pro-AM', A Super Heavyweight which entered BattleBots Seasons 4.0 and 5.0, with design similarities to Flexy-Flyer (Season 4.0) and Diskotek (Season 5.0). *'CU-Denver Demagogue '- A Middleweight with two circular saw blades which entered BattleBots Season 4.0. *'Agitator' - A Heavyweight with an overhead bar spinner, which competed in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. The Season 5.0 version was the same design as Propeller-Head, but it was built separately. *'Kumite' - A heavyweight, MechWars Season 4 heavyweight champion. *'Full Frontal Fulcrum' - A middleweight, MechWars Season 5 middleweight champion. *'Tinbender' - An antweight. *'Flying-W' - A 12lb robot. *'Wedgeward-Ho!' - A 20lb robot which competed in Botbash and the MileHICom Critter Crunch. *'Me-Me' - A 20lb robot which competed in the MileHICom Critter Crunch. *'Wee Willy Wedgy' - A middleweight, BattleBots 5.0 IQ champion. In total, Team Robot Dojo have competed with over 20 different robots in various different robot combat competitions. As of now, most of their robots have been sold and/or donated across the United States. Honours External Links *Team Robot Dojo website Category:Team Pages Category:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot